smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
KAYON.Z
This Smutaite song list is up to date. Last modified 12-04-2017 16:30 YouTaite Wikia Page About KAYON KAYON.Z (aka''' KAY or 'KEY '''japanese 'カヨン his real name is Unknown) is a Smule and YouTube artist. He isn't very popular on YouTube and just started to sing on Smule! His identity is a secret for people. He sing Japanese and English covers for Anime and VOCALOID songs on Smule and after that he post it on his YouTube Chanel. KAYON isn't very popular, but his voice is gentile and cute. Although he work with others artist from Smule and starts to post his collabs on YouTube from 2017.02.23 > "Isshin Furan" - KAYON.Z feat. Chintzu. His voice has a characteristic stability, clarity, and brilliance along with a certain bounce to it. His three most popular covers on Smule are "ME! ME! ME!" (Collab), "Freely Tomorrow" (Collab) "Yume Miru Sunrise", (Single), "Yumemiteta no Atashi" (Collab) and "Collorful TV Size" (Collab). His three most popular covers on YouTube is "Gigantic O.T.N", "Yume Miru Sunrise", "Okochama Sensou" He also make instrumental with lyrics for Smule! Affiliations and Collaboration Projects He collab with various artist from Sing and always make good Covers. "Isshin Furan" KAYON.Z feat. Chinzu, is a new collab. He post this on YouTube on 2017.02.23 and his collab with Chinzu is very good and sound very nice. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- List of Covered Songs On YouTube # "Heikousen" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.13) # "Yume Miru Sunrise" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.17) # "KiLLER LADY" -Japanese Ver.-(2017.02.20) # "Isshin Furan" - Japanese Ver.-(2017.02.23) # "Ikanaide" -Japanese Ver.-(2017.02.23) # "Kisaragi Attention" -Japanese Ver.-(2017.02.23) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -Japanese Ver.-(2017.02.28) # "Cat's Dance" -Japanese Ver.-(2017.03.01) # "Kimagure Mercy" -English Ver.-(2017.03.04) # "Gigantic O.T.N" -Japanese Ver.-(2017.03.08) <3 # "Okochama Sensou" -Japanese Ver.-(2017.03.12) # "Happy Endings" - Japanese Ver.-(2017.03.29) # "Higai Mosuou Keitai Josei" - Japanese Rap Ver. feat Chintzu.-(2017.04.01) # "Aishite Aishite Aishite" - Japanese Ver.-(2017.12.04) # "Heal Me" - Japanese Ver.-(2017.04.19) Most Recent video(s) in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzkVVoTnvhk - People allergy Heal Me (Cover) by KAYON Lolol i think is the best cover until now. I never think he can do that high notes. That cover, Aishite Aishite Aishite is an originaly from Kikuo feat Hatsune Miku and is a song....kinda psycho but his voice is soft and it matches with this song. This is probably the best collab until now. Chintzu is a very god rapper and with KAYON make a great duo. This is Higai Mousou Rap Version by EVO+ & nqrse. Well Happy Endings is ending theme from the Anime Zetsuen no Tempest. Is Ending 11 Original by Kana Hanazawa. I like this version because his voice is verry soft an gentile and it matches to the song. This is TV Size but in video describtion he say he would make a full version for this song. So, this video was uploaded in this night 2017.03.12. I really like it but i think they should record the song again... XD. Is a colaboration with AskuaPyon and they sound verry good together. Well i saw he post a poll on video if they should record again. What do you think? Leave a comment here too! His most recent cover on YouTube is Gigantic O.T.N I tough is his best cover until now. His voice sound so clear and gentile....whatever the lyrics is original lyrics so...is a little bit pervert (i can't believe he sing that XD) Listen on YouTube After all in my opinion is a verry good song # --"Recover Decoration" - Japanese ver.- (2017.01.27) First Recording on Smule~ (+Collab) # "Steins;Gate" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.01.27) (+Collab) # "Mousou Express" -English ver.- (2017.01.28) (+Collab) # "Uso No Hibana" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.01.29) (+Collab) # "Depatures" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.01.28) (+Collab) # "Giagntic O.T.N." - Japanese Ver.- (2017.01.29) (+Collab) # "Copycat" -English Ver.- (2017.01.30) (+Collab) # "Ikanaide" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.01) (Single) # "Ao Haru Ride" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Sweet Parade" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Masked BitcH" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Uncontrorablle" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Signal Graph" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "ME! ME! ME!" - Japaneste Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Samishii Kamisama" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Kimi Ni Todoke" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Karakuri Pierrot" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.04) (+Collab) # "Colorful" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.05) (+Collab) # "Kisaragi Attention" - Japanese Ver. - (2017.02.04) (+Collab) # "Okochama Sensou" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.05) (+Collab) <3 # "Irony" - Japanese Ver.- (2013.02.06) (+Collab) <3 # "Harukimodoki" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.06) (+Collab) # "Renai Circulation" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.06) (Single) <3 # "STYX HELIX" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.07) (+Collab) <3 # "Untravel" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.07) (+Collab) <3 # "Freely Tomorrow" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.07) (+Collab) <3 # "Rising Hope" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.07) (+Collab) <3 # "Cliber's High!" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.03.08) (+Collab) # "Drop Pop Candy" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.08) (+Collab) # "Hikaru Nara" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.08) (+Collab) <3 # "CLICK - Nisekoi" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.06) (+Collab) <3 # "Samishii Kamisama" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.09) (+Collab) <3 OMG # "Mind Brand" -English Ver. Lyrics - (2017.02.09) (+Collab) # "Yumemiteta No Atashi" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.10) (+Collab) <3 # "Hello, How Are You?" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.13) (+Collab) <3 So much cuteness # "Sweet & Sweet Cherry" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.14) (Single for Collab) <3 Too Much Cuteness *^* # "Kyoran Hey Kids!" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.14) (+Collab) <3 # "Yume Miru Sunrise" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.17) (Single) OMGGGGGG <3 # "Two Voices One Song" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.18) (+Collab) <3 # "KiLLER LADY" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.20) (Single) <3 # "Renai Circulation" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.21) (+Collab) # "Isshin Furan" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.23) (+Collab) # "Free Me" -English Ver.- (2017.02.23) (+Collab) # "Mind Brand" -English Ver.- (2017.02.23) (+Collab) # "Kiasaragi Attention" -Japanese Ver. -(2017.02.23) (Single) # "Signal Graph" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.23) (Single) # "Depatures" -Japanese ver.- (2017.02.27) (+Collab) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.28) (Single) # "Cat's Dance" -Japanese Ver.-(2017.03.01) (Single) # "Kimagure Mercy" -English Ver.-(2017.03.04) (Single) Discography Trivia * He like REOL music; * Is Otaku; * Favorite Utaite: Reol, Hanatan, 96Neko, nqrse, GigaP, EVO+, JubyPhonic; * Cat lover; * Seems to be a very shy person. External Links * NicoNicoDouga MyList * Twitter * Facebook * Instagram * YouTube * SoundCloud * Patreon * Bandcamp Gallery Category:Smule Male Utaite Category:Youtaite Category:Smule Utaite Category:Singers